iLove Winter
by musicfreak291
Summary: When snow falls on Seattle, the iCarly gang always have fun. Will one snow day be more fun than usual for our favorite bickering sidekicks?


**iLove Winter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay, I wrote this while in Paris. As some of you may know, snow has fallen across East America as well as Europe, so being in all the snow inspired this story. Also, being in paris has brought back memories to writing iJe T'aime. How I imagined the scenes were strangely similar to real life. Creepy. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Mmm. Here I was, eating the best piece of ham I have ever tasted. It was like heaven. Every bite was pure euphoria. But before I could fully savor the taste, it slowly changed. Slowly it lost it's taste, until it became almost tasteless. I wondered why the strange taste change. I opened my eyes and noticed I was no longer chewing on ham but a huge marshmallow. A strangely large and tasteless marshmallow. I chewed more, hoping the sweet taste will eventually kick in but nothing happened.

I woke up, pillow in my mouth, chewing on the fluffy white cushion. I spat out the fabric and sat up right. I looked around the room, noticing that it was way to girly to be mine. It then came to me that I was sleeping in Carly's room. I looked over at Carly sleeping in her bed, snoring ever so slightly. I looked at the moist pillow in my hands and wished that I could taste that ham again.

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. I rubbed my empty belly and slowly got out of bed. My knees buckled slightly from the sudden weight as my feet came into contact with the cold floor. I shivered and made my way out into the hallway, which was equally as cold. I never really hated winter but the cold did get me irritated sometimes, especially when it is exceptionally cold, like now. I trudged down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, already able to smell the ham. I walked towards the refrigerator and opened the door. Cold air rushed out, making it colder than it already was. I shook of the cold feeling and placed a cold slice of ham into my mouth.

It was delicious, not like the one in my dream but still delicious. However, something was wrong. I looked to the plate in my hands and then to the microwave. I smiled as I opened the metal box and placed the plate in it, before clicking a few buttons, causing the microwave to wake up. I watched as the plate made circles in the oven, the smell coming from it was intoxicating. Finally, the oven came to stop with a beep. I removed it's contents a put a now hot slice into my mouth. It was way better. I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Staring at the blank television in front of me. It was then that I noticed something. Something that I haven't seen in a long time. I squinted at the reflection in the television making sure I wasn't dreaming. I turned to the face the window. A grin appeared across my face and I ran up to Carly's room, leaving, for once, the ham on the table.

I burst into the room, banging the door open so loud Carly woke up.

"What!? Where's the fire!?" Carly shouted in a daze. I chuckled at her.

"No fire but there is something else." I said as I pulled Carly out of bed and out her room.

"Sam, slow down! I may be awake but my legs are not." Carly said but I didn't care. I had to share my joy with someone.

I came to an abrupt stop in front of the window, causing Carly to bump into me, really hard.

"Oww. What was so important that you have to..." Carly stopped mid sentence when she finally saw what had gotten me so excited in the first place. "Is that what I think it is?" Carly asked but I just continued to look at the white wonderland in front of me. "It's snowing!" Carly shouted and grabbed me, spinning me around.

Suddenly the door opened and Freddie came in, he too looking very excited. "Did you guys look outside?" He said before realizing us jumping around like mad people. "I guess you have." He said, before looking around the room. "Spencer know?"

Just then Spencer walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Speak of the devil." I said.

"What's with all the commotion?" Spencer asked, rather sleepily I might add.

"See for yourself!" Carly exclaimed, letting go of me and pulling her brother to the window. I just walked over to Freddie and awaited his reaction. Well, it's almost impossible to put into words what's his reaction was. I think it resembled, to quote Spence, 'A fiery explosion of flailing limbs and floppy passion'.

Well, by now you may be wondering why we are so ecstatic over something as simple as snow. Well, it was always a tradition since young that whenever it snowed, we would spend the entire day just having fun. And as you would expect, we always wished the day could last longer. So I think that would explain our happy disposition.

"How long has it been?" Freddie asked, making me snap out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh...I'm not sure. Long, definitely long." I said. Somehow, I never seem to insult Freddie whenever it snowed. Maybe the snow always made me so calm.

After everyone, got over the initial excitement, we all got cleaned up and changed into our winter wear. I was covered from head to toe in thick clothing. You could hardly see me beneath the layers of fabric. Carly however, even in the thickest of clothing, managed to look like she's attending a formal event.

We were soon in the park, which was already crowded with children, teen and adults. All either having snowball fights, building snowmen or simply enjoying the white wonderland. I walked onto the pathway, almost slipping. Although it was still cold, the sun had melted just enough snow to make the top extremely slippery. I tried my best to keep my balance, although I did slip once or twice. Freddie however was walking fine, thanks to his overprotective mother, who insisted that he wear spiked boots so he wouldn't fall.

I would say this was the first time in my life I wished I was Freddie. Spencer too had picked up Mrs Benson's crazy skills and bought Carly and himself spikes so they wouldn't fall. So here was I, slipping and sliding while everyone else was having a walk in the park, literally.

"You okay Puckett?" Freddie suddenly came up beside me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. I looked ahead to see Carly throwing snowballs at Spencer who was trying as hard to return fire, if not for his bad aim.

"Looks like Carly's winning." I said.

"Yep, I'm surprised you are not joining in the fun." Freddie said, a smirk apparent on his face. He apparently knew I had difficulty walking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I don't see you joining them?" I asked. He simply pointed behind him. I turned and saw his mom, watching not too far behind. "Hmm, I don't recall she ever hovering like that." I said.

"Yeah well she always does but leaves after a while. You usually don't notice cause you are with Carly." Freddie said.

"Well then, aren't you glad you have company then?" I said.

"It sure beats watching you guys have fun." he said, a smile across his face. I never realized but he has a really nice smile. What the hell did I just say? Okay I know I don't insult him when it snows but this is ridiculous. "You know, I've noticed that you never insult me whenever it snows. Care to comment?" Freddie said.

"What? Really? Never noticed." I said. He just kept staring at me. I then realized what he was doing. He was waiting for an insult. "Dork." I added, after a ridiculously long pause no doubt.

"See, you only insulted me because I pressured you." Freddie said.

"Whatever." I said. I turned around and noticed that Mrs Benson was walking away. "Hey, your mom's leaving."

"Finally." He said.

"Which means the fun can start." I said and grabbed a handful of snow and mixed it into his hair. I then ran, but since I was spike-less, I immediately slipped. I instinctively closed me eyes, bracing for the impact with the cold, hard floor, but it never came. Instead I felt warm air on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Freddie's face over mine. It then came to me that Freddie had caught me.

We stayed like that was for a while. Both of us too shocked to move. I was shocked because of the almost fall. He was probably shocked caused he never thought he had such quick reflexes. Believe me, I was surprised too. I then realized our close proximity and coughed, making him snap out of his daze too. He quickly helped me up and a blushed crept up on his cheeks.

"Um thanks." I said. What is happening to me? Am I nervous? About Freddie?

"Yeah sure." He said, rubbing his arm. I then knew I needed to get away. This was getting weird. I looked for Carly and saw her sitting on a bench with Spencer. I started to walked towards them but then something pulled me back.

Before I could do anything, I was spun around and my lips crashed into something soft and warm. I opened my eyes and saw Freddie's face, directly in front of mine. I looked down and saw his lips connected to mine. His eyes were pressed shut. He soon pulled away and slowly opened one eye.

I just stood there, too shocked to say anything. I mean, Freddie only kissed me once before and that was just to get over with our first kiss.

"..."I just stood there, my mouth hung agape.

"I'm sorry...I just...never mind." He said and walked towards Carly. My emotions changed from shock to confusion. I needed answers now. I reached out a hand a pulled him back.

"No. Not never mind. I want answers now." I said.

"It's just...forget about it." Freddie said.

"No! You do not kiss someone and then say never mind." I said, I was getting slightly agitated.

"Fine. I liked our first kiss okay. I wanted to do it again." He said. I just stared at him and let go of him. I needed to sort out my thoughts. Desperately. He slowly moved away from me and walked to Carly.

I too started to make my way to Carly not before passing him. "This didn't happen. You understand?" I said. He nodded, afraid. I smiled. "By the way, I liked it too." I said before running up to Carly.

I smiled to myself as I saw Freddie stand there, mouth hanging open. I knew that I would never forget this winter. Only time will tell, if the next snow day would be better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. Did you like it? I was a little inspired by the snowfall. Lol. Please review.**

**And a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah or anything else you celebrate. Lol.**


End file.
